metmerufandomcom-20200215-history
Room for History
The year 2020, the United Nations ban together to discuss the issue that was occurring in the world. That religion has created issues and destruction across all countries. The world has noticed an increase in cult following and the manipulation of using religion as a way to gather power and the desire to dictate people who fall for their spell. Along with cults increasing more religions are being created as a profit for businesses to use to con people in giving them their money. The raise in corruption with religion and cults has raised a red flag to all countries as they fear that cult leaders and businesses would try to convince the people to overrule the government. Fearing the future and events based on the rise of using religion for gain and money, the U.N. decided to come to a conclusion to abolish all religion across the world. This caused chaos and destruction among many people around the world but the U.N. reassured people that it is time for a new age in time and Earth, now named Met Meru. As a way of telling history and the world that they are going for a new take in life and a new change in the new world that is being created. With this new law around the world, many religious people started hiding their religion. Keeping them hidden and many others have decided to burn down all books and history of multiple religions. Many opposed and refused to give up their religion and this made a fact known around the world. So the U.N. decided that any of those that opposed the new law would be executed or imprisoned for their behavior to refusing the new world. The world faced destruction and chaos for a while before everything started to calm down and people around Met Meru slowly adapted to the new time of no religion. After a century without religion in 2120, the United Nations saw a drastic increase in violence and changes in the world. Human behavior have escalated to being more primal and dangerous. That people see they are the higher beings in life rather than a spiritual higher being. They believe they could create their own moral codes and rules that made them feel superior to the world. Seeing this cause fear in the U.N. as they seek to find a way to create the world they wanted to imagine in the first place. With that they decided to take the ban execution of religion and decided to let America be the first country to take the ban off, letting their people bring religion back into the world. This was difficult as a century has past and many people seemed to forget what religion is. However, a group of individuals, The Enlightens heard of the ban being removed in America that they decided to create a safe haven for religious people to express themselves. It was a movement and revolution to bringing back religion and seeing the peace and harmony that it could create to others. The U.N. watched the progress of the city of Denver and making sure that they were approved to create a city like this and watches the progress of how this will work. It took 40 years of work to be made and to bring people in but in 2160, Denver has established themselves to be the first city in the world to be a place where religion prosper and that people can come live in this city where there was no judgment or ridicule for having a religion and for expressing their beliefs. When the city announced they are the first city to rebuild the fundamentals of bringing back religion this creates mix views across the world. Many people outside of Denver in America were not happy with what the city was trying to exploit back into the world, thinking that religion is already gone and dead why bring it back. They see as if it would cause trouble and lead to chaos. Many groups disliked Denver for creating such a place for religious people that they, especially the Cynicus because they are a group of anti-religious people that grew a fundamental mindset and rules of seeing religion as unjust and will harm the world that they created. So they decide to employ a plot to destroying and setting the city to crumble as they do not want change in the world. They want people to be the same and normal like it has been for over a century. But at the same time of negative outcomes happening to the city, there were also positive outcomes as well. With the idea that now people are able to express themselves and go out there and see that they finally have a chance to voice their religious beliefs and themselves. It gave many people in the world to start rebuilding religion and slowly adapting it back into a world with religion. Cities across the world are grouping together to create a sanctuary like Denver has done for their people. The city of Denver have been also receiving negative and hate messages across social media platforms and on the news they were not expecting anything bad would happen to them. They received death threats from terrorist groups that want them dead and destroyed. Refusing to listen to the threats amongst the outside world. Denver stays positive and look forward to a better future till, the threats turned into bombing attack in the city. As the Cynicus and other groups targeted Denver and crumbled the city to be defenseless. This was a warning from the Cynicus as the city struggles to pick themselves back up. Panic rises amongst the people of Denver as they fear another attack will come, thinking that the world was not ready for religion to come back, the city is left in dread and despair. That was till the Enlightens stood up and reminded their people that religion is what has grounded them and have created happiness and peace for their city that they should not let the hatred from others tell them what is right and wrong. They focus on their mission to bringing religion back and having it coexist again in the world, and the people have the right to express their belief and individuality. So the city of Denver see that they must fight for what they believe in and decide they will go to war with the outside people of Denver. Leading to a massive Civil War amongst the Americans as the city fights off the negative groups that want to tear them down. As the city goes against the people of their country it leads to war, the city defends themselves, bloodshed spreads as being a cruel, devastating battle. Seeing the destruction and chaos coming up as the big fight happens. The world watches as they see the fear and anger amongst the people of Denver. The people of Denver won the fight against the negative groups as they decide to launch a message to the world, letting people know that they just wanted to be able to express themselves and who they are again. That this war didn’t need to happen but is a grand step to seeing the struggles and hardship of dedicated individuals that wanted to be able to express their beliefs. They show this as a new sign of changing the world back again, to prosper better and to let others know they have the right to express their religious freedom without being prosecute as a criminal for their beliefs.